I Knew You Were Trouble When I Pressed Play
by temporarystatus
Summary: "Since when have you played The Sims?" "I don't." "Then what are you- is that a Dallas Sim?" "...Pft whaaaat? No..." "Austin." / / or in which Austin gets his frustrations and fantasties out by using The Sims 3. quick one-shot.


**I Knew You Were Trouble When I Pressed Play**

**A/N: Okay, so this has been in my head for a long while and I don't even know. I've talked to my friend Chelsea and shared the idea with her months ago and I don't know. It's finally on a document. Enjoy! Haha**

**P.S.: I own none of the games and/or systems mentioned below.**

* * *

A semi-popular question that Austin got during fan interactions was about gaming. Was he a gamer? _Yes_. He had considering his many hours on XBOX and PlayStation to count as "Expert Gamer Status".

(Especially considering the fact that many teens around the world backed down when he smack talked over the live connection.)

But Austin never took an interest in computer games. Dez, on the other hand, had invested his time in _Portal_ and _World of Warcraft_ when he wasn't hanging out with Austin, and perfected his skill at these games.

Sometimes Austin felt left out, not understanding his terminology when they told each other the games they played the night before and what they conquered and to be honest, he was slightly upset that Dez was close with his online friends.

(Then again, maybe if he wouldn't t-bag everyone and trash their mother then Austin would be too, but he's a teenage boy with a deep concentration.)

So when Trish sat in Sonic Boom for an entire day, hooked to her computer, Austin was naturally curious.

"It's _The Sims 3_," she told him with an eye-roll, like it was obvious. It furthered his curiosity how even _Trish_ could be entranced by one thing for so long. Before he fell asleep, the rockstar grabbed his phone and Googled the game.

* * *

"Can I _please_ borrow it, Trish? Just for a day!" Austin pleaded as he ran up to the Latina. The short girl shook her head, took a sip from her drink, and returned her focus on the game.

"No way in hell. Auslly is just about to give birth to their first baby!" Her fingers flew around the mouse pad and the clicking of the left bottom was heard throughout the empty practice room.

"Wait Auslly what's-"

"BUDDY! I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Dez exclaimed as he ran through the doorway and cut off Austin's train of thought.

"What's up, man?" he asked his buddy as they shook hands Dez gave his friend a wide smile and slowly held up the case for _The Sims 3_. "NO WAY!"

"I heard about your sudden interest and I took it upon myself to help you out!"

The wide smiles on their faces mirrored each other as Austin took the CD-ROM from his best friend's hand. The red headed watched with happiness. Maybe if he could get Austin into computer games, they can strengthen their friendship and have something to bond over that only they shared.

(Because as much as he loves and cares for Ally and Trish, he misses the major amount of guy time he and Austin used to have.)

Austin thanked his friend, clapped him on the back, and rushed out the door, leaving Trish and Dez behind to share a look.

Unfortunately, Austin couldn't play the game until after school the following day. He walked into his bedroom and immediately threw his backpack aside, sitting in his desk chair and starting up his computer. He would find out why everyone seemed to love it so much.

Impatiently he waited for the game to finish installing before pressing the play button. He felt immediately that the game would only bring him trouble.

* * *

It's been three days since he's started playing and he's addicted. No homework is done, opposite of what Ally got him in the habit of doing, and Austin even contemplated faking sick so he could stay home from school on Friday just to play.

The cushion of the lounge benches in Sonic Boom were firm, a contrast to his desk chair, and he gladly welcomed it. The game had started up once more as he settled himself. He already created and had done away with the Elliot and smoothie-guy-that-likes-to-look-at-Ally's-legs Sims. Only one remained, one that kept coming back – in the game and real life.

Dallas had never done anything intentionally bad to Austin. He was a nice guy and a fan of his music. When he succeeded at a good job, he kept at it. He seemed to treat Ally right and that's where the problem lay – Ally.

Austin and unofficially officially dubbed Ally his as in, he only gets to invade her personal space and no one is allowed to go to Mini's (or any other eating establishment) alone with Ally _except_ him. Dallas, as nice as he is, ignored the invisible setup in Austin's mind which infuriated him.

On the other side of town, Austin had his Sim self "laying down the moves" on an Ally Sim, moves that she would fall all over for and not deny him. His plan was flawless and soon enough, it would just be him and Ally, married and living happily ever after. First, he just needed to get rid of Dallas.

The blond boy, so caught up in his game and trying to burn down the house that Sim Dallas was currently stuck inside, didn't hear the backroom door open and his short brunette friend walk his way.

"Since when have you played _The Sims_?" Ally asked innocently with pure curiosity. She crossed her arms and sat beside the boy.

"I don't," his response came a minute later. Ally raised an eyebrow and leaned closer, looking and pointing at his computer screen.

"Then what are you – is that a Dallas Sim?!"

Austin, in a quick hurry to get the screen off of a burning Dallas Sim, moved his mouse, thus moving the location of the game, and looked at Ally. "…Pft, whaaaat? No…."

"Austin."

The boy, ears pink, quickly turned back to his screen only to find his Austin Sim finally getting together with his Ally Sim. In a frantic effort to prevent Ally from seeing it, he slammed his laptop closed, threw it on the bench beside him, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow on his knee.

"Ha. Ha. Hey Ally, how are you?" he spoke nervously. Ally raised her other eyebrow too and took a deep breath.

"Wa- was that me & you… sims?" she asked awkwardly, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Austin gulped, his face matching his ears, and said nothing. "Does that mean you like me?" Her voice was quiet and her best friend beside her looked up in surprise.

"Err… maybe."

"Oh…"

The singer ran a hand through his hair, tousling his blond hair, and sighed. "I'm really sorry about that," he began, gesturing to the computer. "I just – and you are – and I'm not – and man, that must be really creepy," he finished with an uneasy, nervous laugh.

"It's only a tiny bit creepy… But were you really just now trying to kill your Dallas Sim?"

Austin shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe." At Ally's look, he quickly defended himself. "What? He was asking for it! Coming in and back into our lives again and it's so clear that I'm practically in love with you but he's either ignoring it or incredibly stupid and I have to get my frustrations out some way! It was the only way I dealt with Elliot too since he's not here anymore and the annoying smoothie guy and I swear, I'm just about to make a Mini's guy-"

Ally just chuckled quietly to herself as Austin rambled, the rant coming to an abrupt end as the glorious sound reached his ears. "What?" he asked, insecurely, a first for him.

"You're just so cute," she said with a shake of her head, a laugh erupting from within. Austin smiled at her in relief and leaned over to kiss her cheek when she looked up. His lips caught the corner of her mouth and they both froze for a moment, staring each other down before quickly standing up and moving away, faces red.

They stood opposite the counter and entrance, both looking at the ground with faces a rose would envy. They stole secret glances at the other for a few moments before turning their bodies. In a blink of an eye, they advanced towards each other and pressed their lips together.

Midway through the kiss, Austin smiled, causing Ally to giggle.

"Woo-hoo," he whispered against her lips, his ghosting and lightly touching hers.

Ally promptly slapped his arm and gave him a playful glare. "Nice try buddy, but not for a very long time."

The faux pout didn't last long on his face. After all, his lips were a bit preoccupied.

* * *

**A/N: Wow okay that seemed hastily written and rushed. I'm sorry, this really isn't how I expected it. Apologies, I hope it was still somewhat enjoyable!**

**Anyway, drop a review with constructive criticism, your life journey, plot bunnies, random facts, I don't know. Haha but thanks. :)**


End file.
